Last Christmas
by BregoBeauty
Summary: [Oneshot] A chance meeting allows him to share his feelings over a year later. Fluffy JxL.


**Last Christmas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Summary:** A chance meeting allows him to share his feelings over a year later. Fluffy JxL.

He had been clear across the room, seated comfortably at the bar, when he had glimpses her. When the dim lights struck her auburn curls, they shone and bounced as she chatted with a small group of friends. She wore a pair of strappy heels and a vibrant red dress. Despite the daring cut of the dress, her old scar was carefully covered up. Her green eyes were dull despite the cheerful face she put on.

Jackson straightened his suit jacket as he stood up and walked across the crowded bar over to where she stood. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to face him. Fear danced in her eyes for a brief moment and he held his hand out invitingly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a wink. "Please?"

After eying him suspiciously, Lisa stuck her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor as the opening strands of 'Last Christmas' began to play over the speakers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I could ask you the same question," he countered with a smile.

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special…_

"Well, I happen to be here for a party."

"I just came for a drink."

"Then why aren't you at the bar?"

"I was, and then I saw your unhappy self over there. What is better—to be all alone or for two lonely people to be together?"

"Why you--!" Lisa steamed angrily, trying to rip herself free of his grip.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye…_

"Do you still think I'm trying to kill you?" he asked quietly, tightening his grasp upon her slender wrists. "If that was true, isn't over a year more than enough time?"

"I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on inside your twisted mind!"

_Tell me, baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, if it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me…_

"Then I'll just have to tell you." He pulled her closer to his body to whisper in her ear.

"Get away from me!" she hissed.

"I can't do that, Lisa. Don't you want to know why I didn't kill you?"

"I don't care, Jackson! Let me go!"

"_Merry Christmas"_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying, "I love you"_

_I meant it…_

"I love you, Lisa. I have since I first saw you. I know that you can't stand me, but I don't care. You can hate me forever but I'll still love you."

She stopped fighting with him for a moment; stunned by his revelation.

"No…no… you can't!"

"I love you," he repeated, pressing his lips against hers, stealing a kiss.

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again…_

When he backed away, Lisa reeled back her hand and slapped him harshly across the face. "How dare you?!" she cried, smacking him again.

_A crowded room_

_Friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you_

_And your soul of ice…_

Jackson stood alone in the center of the room as Lisa disappeared into the throng of people, pushing through to head for the door. He took off after her, following her out a back door into the cold air.

_My god, I thought you were_

_Someone to rely on_

_Me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

He caught up with her, grabbing her arm and saw the tears streaming from her eyes.

"It isn't fair," she sobbed. "None of it. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

She curled her fists into his jacket and leaned against his chest, choking on her sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Ssh, I know. I know, Leese. We were never supposed to feel this way."

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart_

_Oh, oh_

_Now I've found a real love_

_You'll never fool me again…_

"When we met, I thought maybe, just maybe we could…"

"I know. I know. I would have given anything to not have been on a job."

"But it's too late for us, isn't it?" She looked up at his cool blue eyes, tear stains visible on her pale cheeks, and mascara running from her eyes. He lifted a hand to rub the tears and make-up from her skin as she closed her eyes.

"No, it's not too late. It's never too late."

…_Who'll give something in return…_

…_Hold my heart and watch it burn…_

Lisa stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. His hand grabbed a hold of her curls and tilted her head as he deepened the kiss.

…_I've got you here to stay_

_I can love you…_

"Don't leave me," she whispered when they stopped for a breath of air. "Don't ever leave me again, Jackson."

"I won't ever leave you, Leese. I meant what I said. I love you—I have loved you. I'll always love you."

… _Gave you my heart…_

Jackson slipped his jacket off as he noticed Lisa shivering in the chilly air. He wrapped the dark jacket around her shoulders and slipped his arm around her. He kissed her forehead and they set off down the darkened street into the unknown.

**Author's Notes:**

Just a sweet little holiday story over a year after the flight. This is what happens when I get Christmas music shoved down my throat, end up sick, go to too many holiday parties, and have way too much sugar. The song 'Last Christmas' (which the lyrics are from) is by Wham! Any mistakes in the lyrics are my fault. Anyways, enjoy, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
